The pure evil with the face of an angel
by Drucylla Holliwell
Summary: :) Hermione dicover 'bout her past, Voldemort is after, but not for kill her... Will Ron and Harry save her? ^_^ * R/Hr * ^_^ CHAPTER 7 IS UP! Read and REVIEW, please!!!! :)
1. The truth hurts

THE TRUTH HURTS   
  
  
It was a sunny day,a wonderfull one in Lavander's words. I sat in my bed looking through the window by my side.  
-- Hermione? -- I turned my head to see who was calling me, a tall fifteen years old red head girl stand at the doorway  
-- Hey Gin  
The girl came, sat by my side and put an arm around me, giving me a half hug.  
-- Don't be upset, my brother is a jerk, I though you alread knew that. -- She said smiling weakly.  
-- Thanks Gin, I know that he's a jerk and I'm not THAT depressed anymore  
-- Ok then. -- she got up, turned to me , put her hands on her hips and smiled openly -- so get up right now, get dressed and come have breakfeast with your best friend.  
Ginny was giving me her full atention, because some days before Ron and I had breaken up and he began dating Cristy two days ago, in Gin's opinion she looks like a whore. Cristy is Malfoy's sister.I nodded, got up and put my clothes on very quickly.  
Ginny and I went down to the hall laughing, of course that I wasn't in a mood to laugh but with Ginny mocking Cristy and   
Malfoy, I couldn't do anything but laugh.  
-- Well, what did make you laugh so much this morning? -- A warm voice called behind Gin and I  
-- Hey Harry -- we said together and broke in laughing again  
-- Is good to see you too.  
We three went down and sat together. I looked around smiling and saw Ron, not too far from us, whispering something on the blond girl ear next to him, who hitted him sweetly and gave him a peck on lips, my smile was swept from my face, I looked down to my plate, where my breakefeast rested untouched. I felt myself go near to tears, it was hard and painful see Ron kissing another girl, but I had promised to myself that I wouldn't drop any tear for him, not anymore, so I closed my eyes hard, doing the tears go away, I looked up to Gin, who was talking to Harry happily. I smiled to the scene " they look cute together " I though.  
-- Gin, I have to go to the library to delive a book, see ya later - I interrupt, give her a "sister kiss", like she always say, on the forehead and the same kiss on Harry, but on his lips, like usually. Everyone think it's estrange that I give a peck on Harry's and Ron's lips, but we never gave it atention, and now Ron is far from us and ... I went to the library, where I delived the book, then went to the first class of the day, Transfiguration. I met Harry at the entrance, where he was waiting for me.  
-- You're late for the first time in your life -- he said smiling,   
We got in and took our sits, the class was long and a little boring and then the sing finally rang.  
-- class dismissed, Miss Granger, may I talk to you? - said the professor, almost everyone was gone, I looked at Harry who was seem as puzzle as I was.  
-- I'll wait for you out side - he whisped on my ear and went away. I get closer to Macgonnagal  
-- Sit Miss Granger, this may shock you. -- I sat and looked at her confused, she took a deep breath and continued:  
-- Didn't you never asked your parents how can you be a witch?   
-- No professor, never.  
-- Well, it's time to you to know all the truth then ...  
-- What truth? -- I interrupted  
-- Well... you learnt about the charmed ones, didn't you?  
-- Yes, but... - she made a silence gesture  
-- Well, did you never did things like freeze something when you get scared or have daydreams that hapens after a while?  
I though for a while and nodded positively.  
-- so, I know that this can sound a little insanity, but - she took another deep breath and looked at me in my eyes   
-- You're a charmed one Miss Granger.  
-- Whoa... but that is impossible, in the whole word just three of them exist -- I said getting up and pacing through the classroom -- and my parents just have ME as a daughter and just the charmed ones have Holliwell as last name, thing that I don't have and etheir have my parents - I turned to her waiting for an explanation.  
-- You have that last name, but they never told you that. -- I sat again incredulous   
-- but they don't have it -- I said quietly not looking at her  
-- I know, it's because... you're not their daughter -- I looked at her.  
-- are you saing that I'm adoptive? -- tears began to fall from my eyes " that can not be truth " - I though  
-- yes Hermione - she said to me with sadness , took some papers from under her desk and handed them to me, continuing with the same sadness - I know this is hard, and that you may not belive in me ,so I borrow this from your parents, these are the adoption papers  
I took them from her and began to read it, it was truth:  
  
" HERMINE HOLLIWELL, ADOPTED BY KATARINE AND PATRICK GRANGER AT 25TH SEPTEMBER 1980 "  
  
Said the paper, I dropped the paper in pure shock and sadness, tears falling on my cheeks, my eyes without focus.  
-- Why... why you told me this? -- I asked when my voice finally came out.  
-- Do you really wanna know? -- she asked me worried  
  
I nodded.  
  
-- ok -- she sat on her own chair, took both my hands in hers and looked straight in my eyes, a few tears began to drop from her eyes too -- your... your parents had a car crash, they... they both died at the same instant.  
  
I took my hands from hers and sinked my face on them, crying out loud. She got up from her chair and hugged me, I hugged her back, crying on her shoulder.  
-- Your sisters are coming to see you today at six o'clock and I know that they have more bad news that they asked me not to tell you, so you better put yourself together and preper yourself. -- she said through my hair , hugging me tighter.  
I nodded and moved away a little, not stopping my cry.  
-- you're dismiss from the rest of the classes, it's too much to you to handle - she said wiping some of my tears away that didn't stop falling. I nodded again, joined strength enough to get up   
-- Don't tell anyone please.  
She nodded and I went away more sad then I was before.  
Harry was still there, my eyes hadn't focus and tears was falling from them uncontrollable, he looked at me worried.  
-- What happened? -- He asked me taking my bag, that was almost falling, from my right hand. I looked at him, feeling empty... 


	2. Family meeting

FAMILY MEETING   
  
-- What happened? -- He asked me taking my bag, that was almost falling, from my right hand. I looked at him, feeling totally empty...  
I told him everything, that had hapened, he missed two entire classes because of the explanation, but he said that friends were more importants then classes. It was almost lunch time, we were siting at the commom room sofa, still talking and, in my case, crying.  
-- ... My sisters are caming to see me at six - I said, looking to the glass of water on the table in front of me.  
-- That's really bad Herm, what are you going to do? - he asked, hugging me. I rested my head on his chest and hugged his waist.  
-- I don't know, I don't know what to do. - he looked at the clock  
-- Herm, it's lunch time, let's go down and eat something, will make you fell better.  
  
I nodded and got up with him, we went down and sat beside Ginny.  
-- What happened Herm? -- she asked me  
-- Tell you later -- I answered looking at Mcgonnagal, she gave me a smile and my eyes met Dumbledore's who gave me a sad smile too, I looked back to my plate. I wasn't hungry. I played with my food for a while and pushed my plate away.  
-- Try to eat something, you 'll need strength. -- Harry said  
-- I'm not hungry.  
-- So at least eat a fruit.  
-- Ok.   
After lunch Harry and Ginny went to classes and I went do the girls dormitory, where I locked myself and cryed several minutes on my bed when I finally fallen asleep and just woke up at five trirty. I got up, went to the bethroom washed my face, brushed my hair, that was just waved graces of a Straight Hair Potion, and locked it on a ponytail. I went down to the common room, where, miraculously, Professor McGonnagall was waiting for me.  
-- Shall we go? -- she said  
-- Yeah -- I aswered incapable of crying anymore, or though I was.  
We went to the hall, where three black haired women was waiting.  
-- Hi, I'm Piper -- one of then said to me smiling. -- these are Paige and Phoebe. -- she continued pointing to the other two.  
-- Hi - I said half smiling too  
-- Well, I know that you're not at the best mood to talk but, you're a witch right?  
-- Yeah  
-- so, you already know about us   
-- Sure  
Piper took a deep breath and turned to McGonnagall, who was looking at us.  
-- Can we sit somewhere? -- she asked  
The Professor nodded and made a gesture for us to follow her, we sat at the Gryffindor table at the Great Wall.  
-- Do you know that ancients made a mistake? -- Phoebe said looking at me.  
-- I though they couldn't make mistakes. -- I aswered.  
-- Well, They did, they though... I mean, we all though that the charmed ones were just three, and we're not -- she looked at Paige looking for support  
-- We are in five -- Paige added  
-- We are in how many? -- I asked surprised  
-- We are in five -- This time Piper talked  
-- Our mother gave up of us because grandma though we were in risk -- said Paige  
-- We? - I looked puzzled at my sister  
-- Yeah, I was adoptive too and we just discovered about you and I when...   
-- Prue died -- I said quiet looking down to my lap  
-- How did you know? -- Piper said  
-- Premonition  
-- you have the premonition power?   
-- Actually she has all your powers together -- said a voice behind us, we all looked at it, it was a man  
-- Hermione, this is Leo my husband and our angel -- Piper said, -- You know, that one who protect us and cure our wounds? -- I nodded positively and another figure appeared  
-- And Cole, my boyfriend -- said Phoebe, I looked at him  
-- you date Belthazor? -- I asked confused  
Everyone looked at me puzzled  
-- You know him? -- Phoebe said  
-- Yeah, he tried to kill me last summer  
-- Cole? -- his girlfriend asked  
-- Source's comand. - he explaned  
-- Well, coming back to business -- said Piper getting up and turning to Leo -- You said that she have all our powers.  
-- Yeah, she is the last one and the youngest.  
-- Wait, wait, wait, wait -- I said very fast and getting up too -- you're saing I'm the strongest of all us?  
-- Exactly.  
we continued talking for a long time, when we finally finished we all got up,  
-- Well... Hermione, your appearance is not that you know -- Piper said uncomfortable  
-- What do you mean?  
-- I mean that when mom gave you to Katarina and Patrick she put a spell on you that change your appearance.  
-- yes and no, it's just little details, - she brushed my cheek with her thumb -- like: your hair is black and straight like our and you're the only one who have blue eyes like Prue.  
-- And what we will do to it them?  
-- We can take it off of you when you come home  
-- Come home?  
-- You're going to live with us -- said Phoebe  
-- you mean I'll have to go to San Francisco with you? -- I asked almost screaming - and leave school and friend?  
-- No, it's not that. you, or Leo or Phaige can orb you to here.   
-- Ok, then, I don't need to leave everything because of that?  
-- no. and we'll talk about it later, We will take you at King's Cross after the term.  
All my sister hugged me and in hours I felt safe, warm and full. We said good byes and with shining, tinys, little balls they were gone. I ran to the common room a little bit happier and found Harry and Ginny, both together, reading the Prophet diary, when Ginny saw me, she ran and hugged me tight.  
-- I'm so so so sorry for what happened.  
-- Ok Ginny, That's ok.  
Harry closed the book and put on the table, got up and walked toward us, Gin let me go.  
-- How was it then -- Harry asked curious.  
I told everything to him and Ginny, they listened for me warily, paying attention in every detail, they entered in shock when I said about my appearance and San Francisco part, but I calmed then down. 


	3. Kidnap

KIDNAP  
  
I told everything to him and Ginny, they listened for me warily, paying attention in every detail, they entered in shock when I said about my appearance and San Francisco part, but I calmed then down.  
  
A week later I overcame my parents' death and learnt to love my sisters more then everything in the whole world but couldn't overcome Ron's date with Cristy. It was Saturday when someone woke me up, jumping on my bed and opening the curtains totally and saing out loud:  
  
-- Come on, come on, get up sleepy head   
  
-- Harry who let you in? you shouldn't be here. - I said sleeply rubbing my eyes.  
  
-- I did -- Said a female voice not far from us  
  
-- Why did you do that for?  
  
-- you were upsed and ...  
  
-- I'm not upset.  
  
-- Really? so you can deal with Ron and Cristy snogging every where - Ginny shouted at me angrily. I turned my head down, not crying but very sad. Harry looked to Gin in surprise, and she looked at me regretted for what she had said to me.  
  
-- Sorry, Joshuan just dumped me and I'm really angry - I leaned against the headboard and looked at her sadly  
  
-- That's Ok, I don't know why that keeps bothering me - Harry came closer and sat with me  
  
-- It's because you love him. - he said  
  
-- I know, but for how long will this hurt so much? - I asked to Harry, distressed.  
  
-- I don't know honey, I don't know. - he answered me - Ron is getting far from you, me, his brothers, from everyone.  
  
Some minutes passed and I put myself together once more , smiled and got up quickly.  
  
-- Ok, people, we had enough sadness for one day, and after all it's Saturday, which means one entire day to do nothing. - I said trying to look happy, we were having much to worry about, because You-Know-Who began to attack again two days ago and every thing was mess - Now, Harry, get out, I have to change.  
  
The day passed very fass, and for my happiness Ron and Cristy wasn't anywhere to be seem. It was about four in the afternoon, Ginny and I were betting a race to the astronomy tower, when I ran into something, or better saying, someone, I got up still smiling and when I looked who was, my samile was gone, it was Ron.  
  
-- Sorry. - I said coldly, he didn't answer - Gin, shall we go? - I continued  
  
-- Yeah Herm - she took me by an arm and pulled an angry me, leaving Ron alone.  
  
After a long look at the sunset, Ginny went back to the common room and I, still angry, went to the library, to finish my homework.  
  
I was almost finishing it when an owl came in and deliver a letter in front of me. I took it and read, my eyes widen:  
  
" DEAR HERMIONE,  
  
HOW ARE YOU? WELL, I SEND YOU AN OWL BECAUSE I THOUGHT YOU SHOULD KNOW THAT PIPER WAS TAKEN BY THE SOURCE ( a/n: the Source is the source of all evil ) BUT DON'T WORRY, WE'RE TAKING CARE OF IT.  
  
YOURS TRULY,  
YOUR SISTERS "  
  
" God, my life can not become worse " - I thought more angry then I was. I got up and turned to take my bag, but a pale, blond figure appeared in front of me.  
  
-- Well, well, well, look what I found, the mudblood -- my patience was gone, I tryed to be as pacive as I could.  
  
-- Get.Out. Of. My. Front Malfoy- I said trying to control myself.  
  
-- Why should I do that - he said threatening  
  
-- Because if you don't you'll have to struggle with the consequences - said a voice behind him, he turned to face Harry, Draco hesitated but went away.  
  
-- How ya doing? - Harry asked me, I exploded, how could someone ask me haw I was doing? I looked at him angrily.  
  
-- How am I doing? Are you kidding me? - I began to pace furious throught the room , which was empty, because it was dinner time, and wave my arms on the air -- IN THE PAST COUPLE OF WEEKS I DISCOVERED THAT I'M ADOPTIVE, THAT MY REAL AND MY ADOPTIVE PARENTS ARE DEAD, THAT THE GUY I'M CRAZY FOR IS DATING MY WORSE ENEMY SISTER AND THAT MY SISTER WAS KIDNAPED BY THE SOURCE OF ALL EVIL, YEAH, I THINK I'M OK -- I shouted at him on top of my lungs, I stopped and face him, who was with arms crossed on his chest and looking at me indifferent.   
  
-- I know all this, so shut up and listen to me, because I'm trying to tell you something. - he said reaching to the chair and sitting down, I blow, crossed my arms in front of me anf looked at him.  
  
-- Ok, Herm, you know about Voldermort attacks, don't you? -- I nodded positively. and continued  
  
-- Well, the thing is tha...  
  
BANG!  
  
He was intarrupted, the window of the library flown open, a white light shined and didn't stop, it was impossible to see anything, I felt arms aroud me, but it wasn't Harry's, then it said a spell:  
  
** Crucius **  
  
I fell in pain onto it's arms, screaming, I could hear Harry screaming too:   
  
-- Hermione!! no .......!  
  
I reached for him, but the pain was too much and he was getting far and far, I gave up, closed my eyes, everything was black, I fainted... 


	4. Unrefutable offer

UNREFUTABLE OFFER  
  
  
I reached for him, but the pain was too much and he was getting far and far, I gave up, closed my eyes, everything was black, I fainted...  
  
Harry stood there screaming for Hermione until the light was gone, the window closed abruptly, everything was back to normal. He looked around dumbstrucken when he finally realized what had happened he ran to the Great Hall where people were having dinner, when he came in everyone looked at him, but he didn't matter, he went to the teachers table in Dumbledore's direction and said breathless:  
  
" Professor... they... took... Hermione" everyone was in panic, not because of Hermione of course, but because that meant that You -Know-Who was close.  
  
" Calm down everyone, prefects, take your students to their houses " Dumbledore's voice echoed. Some minutes later, everyone was gone and just the teachers, Harry, Ginny and, for more incredible that can look like, Ron was there too.  
  
Harry explained everything to Dumbledore. Ginny was crying, Ron in shock, and some professors were pacing up and down.  
  
" Ok, we will call the Ministry of Magic " Dumbledore said rubbing his beard thoughtful " Mister Potter or Miss Weasley, the one that is more intimate to her have to call her sisters."  
  
Harry and Ginny nodded. After some minutes explaining what they would do, Harry, Ginny and Ron, went away to the common room.  
  
  
*******  
  
  
I opened my eyes slowly, felling all my body ache, everything came like a cascade of information, I reminded the light, the arms around me, Harry screaming... I shook my head and looked up, where blue eyes stared me.  
  
" George? " I asked puzzled to redhead Weasley boy, now in front of me. I sat and looked around where Fred, Bill and Charlie Wealey looked at me beside Oliver Wood and a few known people.  
  
" She's awake " George said coldly looking to the ceiling. I looked up, where a black dressed figure came down slowly. It landed lightly, two white hands reached the hood and pulled it down revealing a pale face with red eyes and an evil smile. Voldemort.  
  
" Good " he said  
  
*******  
  
" I already sent the letter for her sisters " Ginny said approaching Harry, who was sitting on the sofa thinking hard, near Ron, who had his face hidden in his hands. " what will we do now? " she asked  
  
" I don't know Gin, I don't know what to do, I don't know where to begin looking for her " Harry aswered without hopes  
  
" The Halloween Party " said Ron quietly putting his hands down.  
  
" What? " Harry and Ginny asked looking at him.  
  
" You-Know-Who wants a powerful commandant to his army of Dead Eaters, Hermi is the most powerful from the charmed ones " he continued looking at her sister and Harry  
  
" But she would never accept that " Ginny said sitting down  
  
" And even if she did, they could never get in here, could they? " Harry asked  
  
" join the points Harry, You-Know-Who is as powerful as Dumbledore, maybe a little less, and Hermione is huge powerful too, join both strength and they become poweful enough to get in the school and destroy the whole world maybe. " Ron continued.  
  
" Maybe, but Hermione would never ever accept commanding a Dead Eaters army " Ginny said  
  
" Maybe a conscientious Hermione would refuse it, but a confused one? and even if she refuses it, we 're talking about the Dark Lord here, if she refuses it, he will probaly.... " Ron stopped thing a bit  
  
" Play with her worst fears " Harry completed two seconds later, looking from his hands to Ginny and Ron.  
  
" And the great opportunity to attack is at the Halloween Party, tomorrow night, when they will have a lot of people to kill " Ron said standing up, giving his back to his sister and Harry and putting his hand into his pockets, staring the fireplace.  
  
" What will we do then? " Ginny asked to her brother's back, who turned to Harry and gave him an "you know what to do " look, Harry nodded understanding the look, took a deep breath, turned to Ginny and said:  
  
" We have to find Hermione before Voldemort convinces her."  
  
*******  
  
I stood up and stared at Voldemort.  
  
" Well, well, well, finally the you woke up " he said smiling evilly " the charmed one. " I stepped back a little  
  
" Stay away " I said firmly  
  
" Don't worry, if I wanted to kill you, I would already done that " I looked puzzled at him  
  
" What do you want then? "  
  
" I want you to command my army " I let a little laugh come out, incredulous.  
  
" Why would I do that? To be your puppet and after you use me you kill me? " I said " I'm not stupid " I continued  
  
" That's the why, I chose you because you're smart, powerful, strong... " He got closer, I didn't move.  
  
" And what make you think I would accept that? " he surrounded me, stopped behind, pushed my hair away from my ear and murmured on it:  
  
" The pain would go away. " I looked at the wall across the room, thoughtful. He surrounded me once again, stopped in front of me and looked at me, seing my glance, he smiled and continued victorious  
  
" You could have everything you want. Power, revenge... your parents " he looked at me again " your sister " he said provoking. A few tears shaped, but I held them back.  
  
" No " I said with a hesitated voice, he looked at me angrily, nodded to the twins, that came near to me and reached each each of my arms, tight. I couldn't move.  
  
" I tryed to be nice, but I see that we'll have to go through the hard way then " He placed his hands inches from each side of my head and looked straight at my eyes, that was like blades getting in them, an unbearable pain took place into my head, I closed my eyes tight, and started screaming and crying when images of my sisters and friends dying on my arms began to appear on my head and the pain was growing stronger and stronger.  
  
*******  
  
Harry, Ginny and Ron ran to Dumbledore and explained everything about the Halloween Party and the army.  
  
" I fear that I already know everything about this " The Headmaster said " We contacted the Ministry, they looked everywhere and didn't found Miss Granger "  
  
" What will we do? " Ginny said worried, Dumbledore looked at her seriously  
  
" We'll have to wait until tomorrow, Aurors from everywhere are going to come "  
  
" If they get in, the'll kill everyone, will be too ease for them " Harry said to the Professor not believing in the Dumbledore words  
  
" The sixth and seventh years will be prepared tomorrow if they get in " Dumbledore said seriously " I already said to the prefects announce that for the students "  
  
" That is going to kill them " Harry said  
  
" I think they know enough to not get killed and protect the youngests "  
  
" So, if they get in, we'll have to kill our friends? " Harry replied " I mean, between the army are the Weasley family, Hermione and much more people that we know "  
  
" Just if necessary " Said McGonnagal " And you three should go asleep, it will be a long tomorrow "  
  
The three friends went up, incredulously. After a while Ginny gave up, said she agreed with Dumbledore and went to the girls dormitory to have some sleep. Harry and Ron went to their dormitory too, but they couldn't sleep, so they just laid there, staring the ceiling, when finally broke the silence:  
  
" I still love her " he said out loud without looking at Harry  
  
" What? " Harry replied looking at Ron who returned the glance  
  
" I broke up with her because my mum asked me to " he continued quietly " Bill and Charlie were kidnaped because they dated muggles, she said it was safer to me "  
  
" You're saying that you didn't want to break up with Herm? " Ron nodded  
  
" Of course not, Harry, I'm crazy for her, I thought I was going to die without her " Ron continued seriously  
  
" Why did you begin to date Malfoy sister? "  
  
" I thought... I thought it was going to vanish the pain " he looked at Harry " it's hard to stay away from her, when she was sad because she descovered that she was adoptive, I was painful for me, because I couldn't confort her, I had promised to my mum " A lonely tear rolled throught Ron's cheek " and now she is gone and thinks that I don't love her "  
  
Harry looked at his friend sadly and smile weakly. " we're going to take her back Ron even if that cost our lives " the redhead boy nodded sadly and they both fell sleep.  
  
*******  
  
Hours of torture, I was seeing my worse nightmares, my worse fears, all that pain inside me. I continued screaming.  
  
" Just say a word and every this will go away " he said stopping that for a while. I fell on the floor crying.  
  
" Just say yes and this pain will go away, think about it, no more pain, no more rules, anything anymore. You'll be powerful, you'll have everything you want, everything, Just . Say . A . Word " he said seriously   
  
" No!! " I said weakly between my sobs, he knelt beside me and it began again, I was at my sister's funeral and burying Harry, Ron and Ginny, That was it, I gave up. I buryied my wet face on my hands and shouted  
  
" STOP! STOP! " he stopped and smiled triumphal, I put my hands down, looked at him, swallowed, took a deep breath and said firmly:  
  
" I'll command your army " 


	5. Pure evil with an angel's face

PURE EVIL WITH AN ANGEL'S FACE  
  
  
" I'll command your army "   
  
*******  
( Author's POV )  
  
Harry woke up with the sun shining on his face. He rubbed his eyes sleeply and looked at Ron with compassion, who was laying on his bed sleeping peaceful, Harry smiled to himself, Ron was back, he could trust in him again. Harry got up and said out loud:  
  
" Get up Ron, come on old pal, get up " Ron opened his eyes, faced Harry and smirked.  
  
" Woken up from a wonderful dream to face Harry Potter, this must be a nightmare " he said playful, getting up and putting a pair of jeans and a big orange t-shirt..  
  
" yeah, in a certain part it's a nightmare, but come on we need to talk to Dumbledore, " the two boys went down to talk to Dumbledore about what they would do. After a brief talk, Ron and Harry decided that wait for the Death Eaters army would be the only choice.   
  
" I know that Miss Granger is not evil, but if she wants, she can be more devilish then everyone think " Were the last headmaster's words   
  
The two friends talked while they were going back to the common room ( a/n they didn't have classes that day )  
  
" Then it's promised, we won't hurt anyone. " said Harry while the arrived at the common room's entrance  
  
" Password " asked the Fat Lady   
  
" Banshee's scream " Ron answered and continued walking inside " yes, we'll just run or something, I really don't wanna hurt or KILL anybory "   
  
The day passed fast, Harry, Ron and Ginny talking worried about what the aurors would do and etc...   
  
The party finally came, the youngests unconcerneds, the sixth and seventh years with their wands in hands, regarding every movement. The aurors were out side guarding the doors and territory. Everyone thought that You-Know-Who wouldn't attack, because the party was almost ending and it was very quite and calm out side.  
  
When Dumbledore stood up for the last announcement, the door flown open, everyone froze, the sixth and seventh years stood up when a black dressed figure came in. " How did they defeated the Aurors without any noise? " Harry thought. From behind Voldemort, the Weasleys came out first, then Oliver Wood, Alicia Spinnet, Kate Bell and at last, Hermione, who went to Voldemort right side. Harry and Ron knew it was her, but she didn't looked like her, her hair was very dark and straight, her eyes were a very light skyblue and her skin was pale, but she still had her fisic lines. She was still wearing the black school robes, emphasizing the paleness of her face and the reddish of her lips. She looked like an angel, but her glance were empty, and she, seemingly, was normal. The Dark Lord looked at Dumbledore:   
  
" Did you thought a few Aurors would stop me? " he said coldly, anyone moved or attacked the Dark Lord, who turned to Hermione reached her chin and lifted it, making her look straight at him. For some seconds he was serious, then a evil smile crossed his face.  
  
" Have fun " he said. The girl stretched both arms up, pulling herself into a lazy stretching, seconds later her clothes changed from her school robes to a pair of black leather pants, a tight dark leather corset and a long, black leather overcoat. Her   
face, that a moment ago was indiferent, now filled with deviltry. She smiled evilly and put down her arms once again, looking around, Her glance stopped at the teachers table, where everyone were staring at her, Hermione pointed her right hand to the table, that exploded without hurting anyone, everyone looked at her, frozen, who looked back to the Lord :  
  
" I will " she answered. 


	6. Once Hermione, always Hermione

ONCE HERMIONE, ALWAYS HERMIONE  
  
  
" I will " she answered. Somehow, Voldemort murmured a spell and all the professors were frozen, without movement.  
  
" Whenever you want my lady " The Dark Lord, Hermione looked at the Weasleys and the others.  
  
" Go " she commanded coldly " But don't kill " She added, Voldemort looked at her confused, she replied the stare.  
  
" I want to see their agony " the girl explained, he rached to rub her cheek, making Ron boil of anger.  
  
" Smart girl " he said " go play, but... "  
  
" leave Potter for you " she interrupted. Harry's eyes widen and he shivered looking at Ron, who looked at him too and pulled Harry into a run, they could hear the screams and the cry, they ran faster and faster shouting at each other:  
  
" We have to do something ! " said Harry while they entered in the library, pushing the door hard and not looking away from it.  
  
" I know but I don't wanna hurt my brothers or Hermione or any of our friends " Harry agreed with him  
  
" I never thought Hermione could be so evil " he said looking at Ron  
  
" It's not her " Ron replied " Must have a spell or something in here, let's look for it " Ron said changing completely of subject. They turned around and froze, Hemione was looking at them, interested and now, pointing a sharp sword to Ron's throat, but not touching him.  
  
" Going somewhere? " she asked. Ron swallowed frightened and tryed to give a step back, but she stepped forward with him, lifting the tip of the sword touching his chin lightly, making him lift his head a bit.  
  
" tsk,tsk,tsk... I wouldn't do that if you don't want me to have your neck " she said threatening. Hermione turned to Harry looking deeply in him esmerald eyes with her skyblue ones, as she was trying to read his mind.  
  
" It's a pitty that I can't play with you " she said smiling evily  
  
" You don't need do do this you know " Ron said, she shivered at the sound of him voice and looked at him, Harry glared at Ron with a " what the hell are you doing, you prat? " glance and looked at Hermione, who continued staring at the redhead boy in front of her.  
  
" Your sister, Prue wouldn't like that " he risked, Harry looked at her hopeful. Hermione gave a step back, removing the sword from his chin and looked at him, insecure.  
  
" She's death. " she said fimly with a small voice, Ron had found her frankness and whatever he had caused on her, it was working.  
  
" But... what would she think if she was alive? " he continued " Herm, You. Don't. Need. To do this " he paused for a second and then continued " It's me, Ron. Listen to me Herm, Please " he begged. She hesitated, squeezed the sword firmly and closed her eyes tighter, but then she relaxed, slowly opening her eyes and putting the blade down to the boy's chest, then to the floor.  
  
" Go " she whispered shaking, " Go before I change my mind " they took the opportunity and moved away, but she stopped Harry with her hand, Ron and he froze. Harry turned around. Hermione was looking at him and handing the sword for him.  
  
" You will need it " She said while he took it from her and walked toward the door, where Ron was already waiting for him.  
  
" Ron " Hermione stopped them once again " Don't try to talk to your brothers if you wanna live. Belive in me. And don't look back " she warned, the boys nodded and ran, they were at the base of the stairs that took to the library when they heard a painful scream, the two turned quickly and looked at the library entrance. Suddenly Hermione's body ' flew ' from there and hit the floor hard. Ron tryed to run toward her but Harry prevented him and nodded. She stood up and shouted at them:  
  
" GO!! " They didn't move. Bill Weasley came out from the library,holding a sword. Ron's and Harry's eyes widen.   
" Sword " Hermione said a loud and magically a sword appeared on her hand, she took the overcoat off and pointed the blade to the Weasley boy, that pointed his sword to her too.  
  
" Hemione Holliwell, don't you dare killing my brother !! " Ron shouted at her at first, then wrinkled his eyebrows thoughtfully " And since when you know how to use a sword? " He asked. Bill moved forward attacking and she just stepped back defending herself, considering Ron's request. She pushed Bill with her sword and he disappearing magically, she looked around thoughtfully.  
  
" Since I discovered I was a witch " she answered Ron's question absent-minded looking for Bill " Where the hell..." Ron and Harry, undestanding her absent-mindedness, began to look for Bill around them. Suddenly, Hermione felt something on her shoulder, she looked at it and saw Bill's hand, she looked up at him, in front of her, terrified. He grinned evilly and slide the sword into her stomach. Hermione dropped her own sword...She could feel the blade perforating her skin, going deep inside her, crossing her... she closed her eyes in pain and while it was leaving her body.  
  
" Noooo........ " she could hear Ron screaming. Bill had hexed him and Harry, they couldn't move. 


	7. Astral Projection

ASTRAL PROJECTION  
  
" Noooo........ " she could hear Ron screaming. Bill had hexed him and Harry, they couldn't move.  
  
Hermione didn't screamed or cryed, she knew Bill wanted to hear her agony, but she wouldn't give him that pleasure. When the sword was finally out of her, he disappeared, breaking the hex he put on Ron and Harry and making Hermione step back and hold the banister as support. The boys ran to her, but she did a gesture telling them to not come close.  
  
" Go. Now!! " she said breathless. Ron's eyes widen in angry and worry.  
  
" And leave you here, this way? " he said pointing to her bloody hand that was pressed against her wound trying to dry up her own blood.  
  
" I'm ok " she said lying.   
  
" Are you kidding me? " Ron asked in incredolous.  
  
" No, I'm going... " she moaned in pain, leaning as she was going to take something on the floor.  
  
" See? " he said softly, reaching to her, but she shunned, not letting him touch her, she lifted herself upright again, breathed and looked at him  
  
" I'm going to be ok, go before you lose the change of killing that bastard "  
  
" Bill? " asked Harry confused.  
  
" No you jerk, Voldemort " she said impatient. The two boys looked at each other, she was beeing stubborn but she was right, if they didn't go now, they would not be able to kill him, they nodded to each other, said to Hermione to take care of herself and ran away.  
  
Just after they ran, Hermione fell on the floor, the pain was so much that she could feel her body anymore, she rolled to her back and a lonly tear fell from her eyes. " Please let Harry win, Please. " she murmured suppliant when she had an ideia. She closed her eyes and fainted and the Dark Mark that once was on her arm's skin was gone.  
  
Harry and Ron arrived at the Grat Hall, where the battle continued, hurt bodys everywhere, the teachers still frozen. Suddlenly Hermione's sisters, Leo and Cole appeared, behind the boys, that jumped in surprise.  
  
" Hey guys, we came as soon as we could " Phoebe said very quiet looking at everyone at the Great Hall " Hey, Piper, why don't you unfreeze the teachers? " she asked to her sister, she nodded. All them went out and faced everyone who were looking at them.  
  
" NOW!! " screamed Phoebe, Piper unfroze the teachers with a hand gesture, and froze as many 'bad' people as she could. Dumbledore raised his wand to Voldemort, but didn't used it. Suddenly, Hermione's figure appeared with shining, little balls lights, but with her school robes and without the wound or the blood. Ron's and Harry's jaw dropped, Paige, seing their surprises faces murmured in their ears:  
  
" It's astral projection, it's not her. " They closed their mouths and looked at the astral Hermione that was in front of Voldemort as she was protecting him. She looked at Harry and smiled childishly, putting her forefinger on her lips discreetly, making a silence sign and then reaching three fingers, he thought for a bit.  
  
" If you want to kill me Potter, you'll have to kill her too " Voldemort said. With those words, Harry understood the sign, he raised his wand and pointed to Hermione's heart. " three " Harry whispered.   
  
" What are you doing? " the Dark Lord asked a little worried. She put a finger down. " two " Harry continued   
whispering.  
  
" Wait! " Voldemort said a loud. She put another one down. " one " Harry said in a normal voice tone, Hermione figure bent her head down and disappeared with the same shining lights.   
  
" Avada Kedavra! " Harry shouted at Voldemort. A green light shined and slowly everything turned back to normal.  
  
" Hermione. " Ron said reminding her and running. Harry and her sisters followed him. When they arrived at the library staircase, Ron sat on his heels beside Hermione and pulled her immovable body toward him, resting her head on his lap, Leo knelt beside her too and reached his hands to her wound, resting them inches from her, the angel's family cured her wound in seconds with a little golden light that showed up from his hands. She was still immovable.  
  
" She is sleeping, let her rest, she must be very tired " Leo said getting up.  
  
  
A/N : Well, what did you think? I will continue of course. Please Review!! ^_^ 


	8. Ideas plase.....

People, I know it have been a long time I wrote this fic and everything, I want to continue, but I don't have any idea, if you could help, I would be thankful. And thanks all people that revied my fic...  
  
  
Dru 


End file.
